Legion Stygian
"As inexorable as the Tide!" Legion Stygian rules the waves with a combination of naval skill, natural supremacy over water, and the ability to operate amphibiously in any aquatic environment. Legion Stygian are rightly feared by their opponents, the experienced of them knowing better than trying to beat the Legion on its own home turf, the endless oceans of the world. Archangel: Rahab. Colours: Cobalt Blue and Titanium White with Black Trimming. Heraldry: The Shark and the Anchor are the symbols for Legion Stygian. Facts: -The Stygian Legion is a fully aquatic fighting force, coming unto land only when absolutely necessary. Stygian Angels are known to take on an appearance appropriate for marine warriors, often fighting with armor fashioned after bright and colorful sea life and draped in algae-covered cloth. -Legion Stygian's bases are always underwater, often deep underwater towards the darkest depths. At such a depth, water pressure alone is enough to keep out most potential intruders. -High ranking Celestials in the Legion are known to develop fish-like scales on their skin. -All members of Legion Stygian can breath both above and below the waves, and they are resistant to intense water pressure damage. -Stygian Legion often takes in esoteric and dangerous marine animals to be raised as pets. When they go to war, fleets of sharks, giant octopuses and lampreys often accompany them. -Legion Stygian are allies to the Mermaids and enemies of the Deep Ones. They are also enemies of the Pagan Gods who claim the oceans as their own turf, such as Triton or Poseidon. -Legion Stygian is not known to be the most reliable or predictable of the Legions. Like the temperamental waters they call home, the Dark Blue Legion is known to follow its own agenda and will shirk even direct orders from the Powers That Be. -Treasures lost to the waves such as ships, artifacts and Relics are kept and closely guarded by the Legion. Many Relics belonging to other Orders are knowingly hidden away in shipwrecks and underwater caves. -Mortal members of the Legion often spend some time in the Navy. Many of them also wind up in the Marines as well. -Because the oceans have hosted the bulk of the world's shipping business, Legion Stygian often has agents directly involved in international shipping. This gives the Legion the chance to monitor international activity as well as a chance to make some money. Freighliners guarded by the Deep Blue tend to make better time and don't suffer as many calamities when out in the open water. -The culture of Legion Stygian is definitively predatory in nature. Only the largest and strongest lead and the weak must be preened from the Legion if they are to remain fit for duty. -Legion Stygian rarely stirs from its home deep under the waves. They are an aloof Legion, rarely spotted even by other Legions. Methodology: The Stygian Legion fights like sharks, circling around opponents and making sudden attacks before jumping away. The idea is two-fold, to wear a target's stamina down and to expose a weakness in their defense. Once the weak point is identified, the Legion will move in for the kill. Legion Stygian will also make full use of the aquatic environment, summoning storms, causing whirlpools and massive waves. Anything that will knock enemy defenses asunder and allow the Legion to smash into them like a crushing wave. Stygian Sailors: Mortal members of the Legion will often serve as sailors either in the navy or in private business. Many of history's best sailors and pirates were really humans who had been inducted into Legion Stygian. Many of these mortal members of the Legion will work together to form their own privateer ships or even fleets. Stygian Sailors are also known for being globetrotting adventurers, from the modern Brethren of the Coast to the ancient Phoenician Brotherhood of Sailors. Category:Celestial